


[Podfic] Slipping off the Page into your Hands

by RsCreighton



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Early in Canon, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Secret Identity, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates have their first words to each other written on their wrists. This should make it easy. For Steve and Tony, it is anything but. Steve's problem is that the future he has awoken into is nothing he was ever expecting: he has a soulmate now. Who might be a robot. And if his soulmate is Iron Man, how can he be so attracted to Tony Stark? It should be impossible. Tony's problem is that he is Iron Man, his soulmate is a man whom he in no way deserves, and he is going to fight everything in his heart and do his best to make sure Steve never, ever finds out the whole truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slipping off the Page into your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slipping off the Page into Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Thanks to Sineala for allowing me to podfic this! Super great story omg :D
> 
> And to Paraka for suggesting it, and for donating to help the people suffering from the Nepal Earthquakes. <3 <3 <3 Here it is, sorry it took so long lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :D

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

Part One 1:09:21  Part Two 1:09:26  Part Three 1:09:20  Part Four 1:10:15  Part Five 1:10:24  Part Six 1:06:19  Part Seven 0:58:06 

## Downloads

                * ## Downloads

                  * [MP3 (One File)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Slipping%20Off%20The%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands/%5bMarvel616%5d%20Slipping%20Off%20the%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands.mp3) | **Size:** 352 MB | **Duration:** 7:53:02
                  * [MP3 (7 Parts Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Slipping%20Off%20The%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands/%5bMarvel616%5d%20Slipping%20off%20the%20Page%20into%20your%20Hands%20Mp3.zip) | **Size:** 434 MB | **Duration:** 7:53:02
                  * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Slipping%20Off%20The%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands/%5bMarvel616%5d%20Slipping%20off%20the%20Page%20into%20Your%20Hands.m4b) | **Size:** 345 MB | **Duration:** 7:53:02
                  * [Podbook 1 of 2](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Slipping%20Off%20The%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands/%5bMarvel616%5d%20Slipping%20off%20the%20Page%20into%20Your%20Hands%20%5b1%5d.m4b) | **Size:** 265 MB | **Duration:** 4:38:24
                  * [Podbook 2 of 2](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Slipping%20Off%20The%20Page%20Into%20Your%20Hands/%5bMarvel616%5d%20Slipping%20off%20the%20Page%20into%20Your%20Hands%20%5b2%5d.m4b) | **Size:** 345 MB | **Duration:** 3:14:50

  
---|---


End file.
